Microinjections of morphine will be utilized to activate opiate receptors located in the hippocampus, amygdala or hypothalamus of ovariectomized rats in order to study the participation of opiate mechanism in control of gonadotropin release. In addition, multiple unit activity recorded from the hippocampus and hypothalamus will be studied in response to activation of pathways ascending from the mesencephalon.